


I learned that from the pizza man...

by critterdee_67



Series: Practice BINGO short stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67
Summary: N5 - I learned that from the pizza man.





	I learned that from the pizza man...

Superbowl Sunday, Cas and his brothers Gabe and Mike have a big day planned, and luckily, the weather is warm enough to extend the activities outdoors. Mike has a big house with a huge deck and large flat yard.

Mike’s kids and their friends are playing touch football out in the yard and the guys are on the deck drinking beer and watching the kids. Gabe’s girlfriend, Hannah, and Mike’s wife, Amy, are in the house making things ready for lunch, doing whatever it is girls do while guys are drinking and lying about their sex lives and anything else that comes to mind. Cas has no idea how the ladies feel about the superbowl or football in general. Personally, he doesn’t care who wins or loses, because his Cowboys aren’t playing.

Cas is being a moody brat to his brothers because his boyfriend has to work and will miss all the fun before the game. Eventually, though, he forgets to be mad and joins in the fun of playing football in the yard with the rest of the guys.

During breaks in the game, Cas texts his boyfriend.

          CAS> hey, babe - workin hard or hardly workin?

          DEAN> workin too hard for a Sunday :(

          CAS> aww… wish I could help make the time pass faster… wish you were here

          DEAN> wish I was there too

          CAS> we’ve been playin touch football - i’m all sweaty

          DEAN> whose we?

          CAS> jealous?

          DEAN> should i be??

          CAS> LOL luv u… Gabe, Mike and the kids

          DEAN> *eye roll* Mike cheating yet?

          CAS> HA!! Always.

          DEAN> dammit - gotta run

          CAS> text me when you can <3

          DEAN> *thumbs up*

Cas gets hit in the knees by one of the kids grabbing him from behind. “Hey, Jacob.” Cas grins and ruffs the boys hair.

“Sam and Jessica are here!” Jacob exclaims, “and Johnny and little Mary!”

Cas and Dean have been dating since their first year in college and Sam has become part of Cas’s family right along with Dean. They are all close and enjoy time spent together.

Cas goes inside to greet Sam and his family. Jessica is already passing the baby off to Hannah - watch out Gabe, baby fever is contagious. He laughs to himself as he texts Dean to let him know how things are going.

          CAS> Sam just got here

          DEAN> yall suck

          CAS> only if you’re nice ;)

          DEAN> not cool

          CAS> :P

          DEAN> :0

          CAS> Kids want pizza

          DEAN> fuck - you’re a tease

          CAS> Later - yes I am - bring pepperoni

          DEAN> 90 min - got three deliveries before ya

          CAS> I’ll be waiting - so will the kids

          DEAN> scheduling my lunch break … I know what I want ;)

          CAS> :0 soon :)

Cas lets everyone know that the pizza will be there shortly and goes back out to run around with the kids.

Soon enough little Mary is excitedly exclaims, “Unka Bean! Unka Bean!” and the boys go running inside shouting for pizza.

Cas immediately grabs Dean by the shirt and pulls him up to the guest bedroom. “Your lunch break is too short to waste any time.” He says as he shuts the door behind them, “I Can’t wait for your shift to be over.” Cas shoves Dean backward to the bed and pushes him down.

Dean grins at Cas’s assertiveness.

Cas buckles Dean’s belt, undoes his button and grips his zipper pull with his teeth, unzipping them while gripping the waistband of his underwear. Cas kisses Dean just below his belly-button and sucks at the exposed hip bones while he works down Dean’s boxer briefs and jeans together. He licks a strip down Dean’s half hard, exposed cock and blows cool air over the wetness, watching as his cock comes to attention.

“Oh God, Babe.” Dean moans and grabs a handful of Cas’s hair.

Cas licks and mouths and gets Dean good and wet, looking up at Dean when he takes him fully in his mouth - sinking down until the tip hista the back of his throat.

Dean has to fight the urge to fuck up into his mouth. He grabs the bedspread with his freehand. “Jesus, Cas.”

Cas hums a laugh and sucks up until he pops off the tip with a slurp and licks the slit before going all the way down again, fisting at the base and rubbing Dean’s thigh. Cas fucks Dean’s cock with his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking. He’s being messy and sloppy and Dean’s cock is so perfect. He takes a moment to catch his breath, continuing to pump Dean’s hard dick with his hand while he steals a kiss from Dean’s open, panting mouth. Cas kisses and nips his way back to Dean’s cock. Moaning with pleasure when he goes down on him. His free hand now pinching and twisting Dean’s nipple.

Dean groans and thrusts uncontrollably up into Cas’s mouth. He’s unable to form words and Cas knows he getting close. Cas releases Dean’s cock and looks up at him, a string of spit trails between Cas’s lip and the tip of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck my mouth, Babe. Cum for me.” He nearly growls, his voice deep and raw from his actions.

Dean nods and grasps Cas's head with both hands and when Cas lines up and opens his mouth, Dean pushes him down while fucking up with his hips.

Cas holds himself steady, hands on either side of Dean while he allows Dean to abuse his throat. And he does just that. Fucking up into Cas’s mouth like there is no tomorrow.

Dean moans while Cas tries to breathe on the up strokes, he lets Dean have all the control. Dean curses and pushes deep down Cas’s throat and cums hard. Cas swallows every drop.

Dean’s arms drop onto the bed, and Cas sucks his now tender, deflating cock, cleaning off the cum and spit. Then Cas climbs up onto the bed and lays beside Dean, both men breathing hard.

“Jesus, Babe, that was incredible.” Dean combs Cas’s hair behind his ear.

Cas leans up on one elbow and kisses Dean hard. “I learned that from the pizza man.” He grins and Dean barks out a laugh, kissing him back.

“Damn, I gotta go back to work for another few hours. So not fair.” Dan grumbles.

“Just think, when you get off work you can watch the superbowl with our brothers.”

“Yeah, I’ll only miss the first half hour or so.”

“Maybe I can entertain you instead.” Cas offers as he tucks Dean back into his boxer briefs and tugs them up.

Dean stands up and pulls up his jeans, leaning down to kiss Cas, “I think I’d like that, better.”

“I’ll text you while you’re working, keep you abreast of what’s happening here.” Cas stands up and adjusts himself in his jeans.

“Oh babe -” Dean notices Cas is still hard.

“I’m fine. You have…” he looks at Dean’s watch, “three hours till you done with work. I’ll hang out here for a while then meet you at our place later. Sound good?” Cas fixes Dean’s hair with is fingers. “Unless you’d rather watch the game here with our brothers and their kids.”

“NO! I like your plan.” Dean kisses Cas firmly, grabbing his ass with both hands, grinding Cas’s hard cock against him, “Don’t cum. Lose it if you don’t want to be hard in front of the family, but don’t come.”

“Dean! You’re so mean.” Cas pretends to be upset and pouts at him.

“Awe, Babe, don’t look at me like that or I’ll be late back to work, and I need this job.”

They head downstairs together and Dean greets everyone he didn't get to see when he arrived - and was abducted by Cas. He says his hello’s and goodbye’s, apologizing for missing the festivities.

Cas and Dean text lots of smutty texts and Cas teases Dean about being hard when he takes an order of six pizzas to a sorority party.

Three hours later, Cas greets him at the door wearing nothing but loose fitting sweat pants and holding a set of leather handcuffs in his hand.

“Welcome home, Babe. I’ve got everything ready for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this story is not beta'd


End file.
